


Overpowered

by Halsey (blurredface)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Smut, fluff at the end a little, i live for josh/blurry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredface/pseuds/Halsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Blurryface have at it, and then Josh and Tyler cuddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overpowered

Everything was black. Josh couldn’t see anything. A silky fabric covered his eyes and his world was black. The only sound he could hear was the thump of his heart, and the heavy breathing of his boyfriend, Tyler. “T-Tyler? Are you in here?” He croaked out, his throat dry.

“My name isn’t Tyler. You know better than to call me that.” A deep voice snarled.

“I-I’m sorry, Blurry. I meant Blurry.” Josh squeaked.

“Much better, Joshie.” Blurry said, running a finger up Josh’s side.

Josh shivered from the contact. He had been bound to the bed, his arms above his head, bound by rope, and his legs spread practically to the point of it being panful, were shaking from the stimulation.

“Are you enjoying your new toy?” Blurry asked, Josh couldn’t see anything, but assumed Blurry was smirking, red eyes squinting as he continued to move his hands across Josh’s body.

“It’s p-perfect, Blurry…but not as good as you,” Josh trembled.

Blurry sped up the settings on the vibrator that he always knew made Josh crazy. He watched with a grin as Josh’s legs trembled. “Gonna tear you up, Joshie. Gonna have you screaming my name so loud everyone will hear. You’d like that, you little slut, wouldn’t you?” Blurry snarled, palming himself.

“Oh god, Blurry. I want everyone to know I’m yours,” Josh moaned, the sensation from the vibrator becoming too much.

“Ah, ah. Joshie isn’t allowed to cum, yet.” Blurry said, shutting the vibrator off abruptly, earning a disgruntled noise from Josh. “If Joshie isn’t a good boy, he may not be able to cum at all. You wouldn’t like that, would you?” Blurry said, kissing and nipping purple marks into Josh’s neck.

“N-no, I need to cum.” Josh insisted.

“Don’t take a tone with me, Joshie. Shut up, I’m sick of hearing you now.” Blurry said, putting a gag into Josh’s half open mouth.

Blurry continued to mark up Josh’s skin, resulting in exasperated whimpers from Josh.

“If you don’t shut up, I’ll have to get the whip out, slut. Now be quiet.” Blurry said, slapping Josh’s ass.

Josh lurched forward, his ass stinging from the slap. His arms and legs slowly started to rub on the rope that was holding him down. He could feel Blurry over him, his mouth so close to Josh’s. “Sweet, sweet Joshie. You look so good for me, laying like this. You look so ready to take me. You’re such a beautiful slut for me.” Blurry said, and lightly kissed Josh’s lips. “Ready for me to take the vibrator out?” Blurry said, his hand already pulling it out of Josh, earning a gasp.

Blurry continued to suck and bite at Josh’s neck and collarbones, leaving purple marks that would be hard to cover. Josh moaned at each one. “Hmm, I could get you off, see how many times you can come. Would you like that, Joshie?” Blurry asked, not really caring about what Josh’s answer is.

Josh’s hips bucked up at that, his bulge evident through the lace pink panties that barely covered him. The record times for making Josh cum is three, and he had no doubt that Blurry could make it four. And he was willing to try if that made blurry happy.

“Hm, maybe we will.” Blurry decided. He kissed down Josh’s chest and stomach, stopping at the top of the panties to admire the beauty of Josh. The lace forming to every curve in Josh’s body. Pink was definitely his color. Blurry took his thumbs through the lace and yanked the fabric down to Josh’s ankles. Josh sighed at the relief. His cock sprang up, red, and precum leaked at the top. Blurry couldn’t wait to devour his cock. But that would be last. He had to torture Josh first.

“Hm, I could blow you, or I could eat you out. Which would you prefer, Joshie?” Blurry asked, sliding his hand painfully slow up and down Josh’s cock.

“R-Rim me,” Josh whined like a needy child.

Blurry took the instruction and spread Josh’s legs a little farther, just for his own sick pleasure, Josh was sure of it. And in his state of pain, Blurry plunged his tongue deep into Josh’s hole, licking in and out in a rhythm that was neither too fast nor too slow. Josh moaned out, “B-Blurry, Right there, r-right there.” In a high pitched voice.

Blurry moaned into his hole, sending vibrations all through Josh’s body. Making his dick twitch with every sharp movement of the tongue. Josh wasn’t going to last long. He knew it. The rhythm and pace of Blurry’s tongue sped up, and Josh bucked his hips with every little move. “I-I’m coming, B-blurry.” Josh whined, his face red, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

“You can’t come yet, slut.” Blurry demanded, moving away from Josh’s ass slightly, then plunging right back in, knowing that Josh couldn’t hold back.

“F-Fuck, Blurry. I can’t h-help, --God I’m cumming!” Josh screamed and moaned out, as Blurry forced his tongue in and out fast to help Josh come down from his high.

Josh came down from his high, breathing heavy and heart thumping. He was spent. He knew he couldn’t go on. Blurry apparently knew too. He kissed a trail up to Josh’s lips, and captured them in a passionate kiss. “Joshie, you did so well today. I love you.” Blurry murmured, reattaching their lips.

Josh whimpered slightly into the kiss as Blurry rolled his hips against Josh, who was too oversensitive. Blurry then remembered the blindfold and ropes. He reluctantly stopped kissing Josh, and untied him. Josh started to slightly move his limbs to regain feeling. The rope had left marks in his wrists.

“Do you want me to run a bath, Joshie?” Blurry asked, running his hands through Josh’s hair. Josh nodded and smiled up at Blurry.

Blurry left and Josh was left to breathe and think to himself. He loved Tyler, and his caring nature, but also loved Blurry and his roughness in the bed.

Tyler interrupted Josh’s thoughts. “Earth to Josh? You okay, baby?” He asked, moving Josh’s hair out of his face.

“I’m great, Ty. Just thinking is all.” Josh smiled.

“Oh, alright. The bath is almost ready. Come on baby,” Tyler said, helping Josh up, and leading him to the bathroom.

Tyler helped Josh into the bath and turned around to walk out. “Ty? Where are you going?” Josh whined.

“I figured you wanted to be left alone to relax, babe.” Tyler said shyly.

“Can you please stay?” Josh said, pouting.

Tyler stepped in behind Josh, being careful not to splash the water out of the tub. The two boys were a little cramped in the tub, but neither of them minded.

Tyler began to wash Josh’s hair and hum a melody of no particular song to him softly. Josh let his muscles relax and leaned against Tyler, his eyes struggling to stay open. Tyler giggled at his tired boyfriend. “Tuckered out, are you?” He asked and kissed Josh’s temple.

Josh huffed and they both climbed out of the bath to dry off.

Immediately after they got dried off, they laid in bed, Tyler spooning Josh. “You know I love you, right? You know you’re the most beautiful thing to me, Joshua.” He mumbled.

Josh blushed and was thankful that it was too dark for Tyler to see. “I know, Ty. I love you too. Love Blurry and Ty.” He mumbled.

With that, Tyler pulled Josh closer, if that was possible, and they dozed off in perfect bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be so much better. Oh well. tumblr @shiningdun Kudos and Comments welcome!! |-/


End file.
